


things they would tell each other

by xxgongaxx



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxgongaxx/pseuds/xxgongaxx
Summary: It happened slowly and fast at the same time.





	things they would tell each other

It happened slowly and fast at the same time. After finding the tusk of Ganesha they went on more treasure hunting adventures.

They would share a room, "it's safer and cheaper that way" they would tell each other.

Then they moved to sharing a single bed room, "we're getting along well enough and it's even cheaper than a room with two beds" they would tell each other.

In cold nights they would sleep arms wrapped around one another, "catching a cold could be problematic for the success of a job" they would tell each other. Sometimes the nights weren't even THAT cold.

But when one night they gave each other a quick kiss on the lips after saying 'good night' neither of them had an excuse or explanation.

Chloe was the first one to jump away, she was standing up on one side of the bed. "Whoa what the fuck just happened?" she nearly screamed.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," Nadine said, sitting up in bed.

A silence neither of them wanted to fill followed that. They were silent for a while, not looking at each other, but every now and then there was this quick glance and as their eyes met after what felt like forever, Nadine was the first one to speak again.

"I think we need to talk," she said fidgeting with the blanket. She sounded more serious than she planned to.

"Well," Chloe said sitting down next to Nadine, "maybe we should." She looked at her with a half smile.

"We kissed," Nadine said and looked at Chloe. She wanted to kiss her for a long time but she didn't want to admit that. She had imagined it differently, less like an accident.

"Yeah and water is wet, the sun is hot," _just like you_ she added in her head, "are we listing obvious things?" She always thought that Nadine was attractive but she always pushed that away; _the job is more important,_ she'd always tell herself. But her body wasn't the only thing Chloe desired Nadine for. If it was just that it would be easy, she'd just fuck her and move on to the next job or even the next business partner. But it wasn't easy, this time it was different.

Nadine took a deep breath "Chloe,  I..." she paused. Jumping off cliffs just to swing on a rope to the next edge to grab on was easy compared to what her next step would be, had to be.

"Ah, fuck it," Chloe said under her breath and pulled Nadine towards her, capturing her lips with her own. First Nadine stiffened from surprise but when Chloe felt Nadine's strong arms wrap around her she smiled into the kiss which caused Nadine to do the same. Chloe rested her forehead against Nadine's. "I love you, Nadine," she whispered against her lips.

"I love you too, Chloe," Nadine replied, her eyes still closed. Chloe was always the braver one, always jumping first, always being the first one to go into long abandoned temples filled with all sorts of traps. And now she was even the first one to admit having feelings for the other woman. She was happy, sure all the time she spent with Chloe was wonderful but this was special and something that she dreamed about for a long time.

"Am I such a bad kisser that you're crying now?" Chloe joked as she saw a tear forming in the edge of one of Nadine's eyes.

"Listen," Nadine pushed Chloe away from her to look at her with a seriousness on her face, "I'm just really happy now." The seriousness faded into a warm smile.

Chloe chuckled, "I made Nadine _tough as nails_ Ross cry by simply kissing her"

"Ouh shut up," Nadine said and nudged Chloe's shoulder.

Chloe smirked. "Make me."

Nadine was happy to oblige.


End file.
